


Advanced Warnings:  The Calm Before...

by yinyang2261



Series: Advanced Warnings [7]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: Summary: Damian continues his manipulation of the Tomorrow People.DISCLAIMER: The characters of John, Carol, Kenny, Stephen, Tim, Ginge and Chris Harding, Lefty, the Galactic Federation, Galactic Trig are the sole property of Thames Entertainment and Nicklelodean. Although I have given names to certain relatives of the Tomorrow People, they are the property of Thames and Nicklelodean also. Warren Gray, Kim Sterling and Damian are characters of my own, and are not to be used without first contacting me.Authors Notes: Welcome to the sixth installment of Advanced Warnings. A period in time that takes place in between the first and second seasons of the series, The Vanishing Earth and The Blue and the Green.





	Advanced Warnings:  The Calm Before...

**Author's Note:**

> A Tomorrow's Guardians serial

Prologue  
Damian had been working furiously for the past couple days. Gathering facts about their biotronic computer, their habits, the location of their lab, making sure that they couldn't contact anybody off-planet, particularly the Federation. Things were fast coming to a head. For the past twenty-four hours, he had been working in an abandoned warehouse. Making a crude machine that would take him back to this planets past. That same machine would also help him to evade the time traps that the Time Guardians managed as well. Unfortunately he had to cannibalize many parts from his ship to make the land based machine work more efficiently. But even for two advanced viopaths and two time discs, they still needed a boost. He also would need some special batteries to operate it.  
Just a little more time, he thought.  
End of prologue 

October 6, 1973  
8:09 a.m.  
Carol and Warren were standing across the street from the Hathaway residence. Warren could sense that she was extremely nervous about this. It would be the first time she would be speaking with her father since he had issued the ultimatum about her friends and her powers.  
"I don't think I can do this Warren," she nervously spoke.  
Warren sounded unconvinced, "Uh-huh. This from the girl that's faced a mad robot. Twice I might add. A couple of galactic criminals and some fugitives from a bad Doctor Who episode who incidentally have a severe sexual fetish and you can't find the courage to talk with your father? Doesn't make a whole lot of sense Carol. And if I recall correctly, we made a deal with each other a couple days ago. Remember?"  
She rolled her eyes in exasperation at her friend as they started across the street. What a switch-around that deal turned out to be. In her need, no her desire, to spend more time with him she promised that if he would lay off the books during the evenings, she would come back and try to talk with her father again.  
So here they were, in front of her house. Ready to face anything that came at them. Carol was about to knock on the door when she hesitated. She looked at Warren, who gave her a reassuring nod. She smiled gratefully and than in no uncertainty, knocked firmly and hard on her former residence.  
The face that greeted them was the joyful happiness of Carols mother, who immediately swept her in a motherly embrace. She surprised Warren by giving him one as well. She then bade them to come in and get settled.  
"Your mother really seemed to be happy to see me," Warren said.  
Carol couldn't help but smile, "She's always liked you Warren. I would think that you know why."  
His face flushed slightly, "Yeah, but that was a long time ago. She still hardly knows me."  
"I've kept her up to date," she teasingly said.  
The way she said it and how she looked at him caused Warren to hesitate a bit. They had been spending a lot of time with each other the past couple of days. Since his classes were postponed indefinitely because of the fire at Oxford, he was stuck at the lab twiddling his thumbs. Or at least he would have been if he hadn't been trying to read ahead certain chapters in his university books. But when the evenings came, Carol would make him go out to movies or a skating rink or just a walk at Hyde Park.  
"Do you want some tea, Warren?"  
Shaken from his thoughts, he nodded his head in affirmation. He caught the look that Carol was giving him.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Sorry. I was just looking at you," she said softly.  
Warren noticed he had been receiving a lot of those looks from her lately. He was content to be friends with her. But for the past week now, their friendship seemed to have caught a confusing twist in the road. He had felt this kind of feeling before. With Julie from Chicago, a long time ago. He wasn't sure what worried him more. The fact that he was receiving those looks or the fact that he wanted to give them back at her.  
Carols mother had come back in the living room. Bringing with her tea and some crumpets. As she set the tray down on the coffee table, Warren noticed a small but recognizable hairy shape of an arachnid inching down from a spot on the ceiling. He relexibly froze at the sight of the eight-legged creature, literally parachuting down towards Mrs. Hathaways hair.  
At that particular time, the kitchen door swung open to reveal a stern-looking man in his late forties. Mrs. Hathaway turned around, knocking the spider onto the floor, which was promptly stepped on by Mr. Hathaway.  
He gave his wife a puzzled glance, "I thought we had an exterminator over a couple days ago."  
"We did sweetie, she said. Trying her best to keep him calm.  
Mr. Hathaway took a napkin from her tray. Bending down, he wrapped up the flattened arachnid within the napkin and crumpled it the rest of the way. Coming back up he had an angry look on his features.  
"This is what we paid him for?" he demanded as he shook the napkin in front of her.  
Warren watched as Carol's father threw the contents of the napkin into the small trash can. Looking very disgusted. They both looked at each other with concern.  
[I never knew your father had such a temper Carol.]  
[He doesn't. Not usually anyway.]  
They both looked back up to see him staring at both of them, "If you two have something to say, speak out. If not, then I assume you're here for a reason. Carol?"  
Carol immediately got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.  
I get the feeling this is going to take awhile, Warren thought.  
***  
Damian kept watch of his subject. Thinking back to earlier in the week, he was still fairly impressed with how Warren was able to use his telekinetics to keep the ferris wheel held together, while he was doing his best to tear it down. It was all a test to see how strong he was and, if possible, get him to do his final metamorphosis. He would have succeeded if Warren hadn't collapsed from the strain. Damian had made a mental note to keep Warren's adrenaline in a type of high pace so his mind would not shut down from the stress. He just had to find what would be important to him enough to cause it. Meanwhile, it was time to make his next move against the other telepaths.  
***  
Stephen and Kenny were walking slowly past the cages at the London Zoo in Regents Park. Other kids were around with their parents or guardians, having a good time. Stephen was wondering why Kenny had brought him here. He had said earlier that he had wanted to talk to him about a couple things. Stephen wished Kenny would tell him. His mind was on Jennifer, particularly Jennifers parents. Warren and Carol were there at this moment to try and talk some sense into her father. Or at the very least loosen up a bit.  
"Earth to Stephen. Come in Stephen."  
Stephen looked at Kenny , slightly embarrassed.  
"Oh. Sorry Kenny. I was lost in thought."  
Kenny made an annoyed face at his friend, "Oh yeah. >From what I saw, you had Jennifer written all over your face."  
Stephen smiled a bit, "It was that obvious?"  
"If you like that sort of thing," he said.  
Stephen looked intensely at his young friend, "And you're saying that if a girl kissed you, you wouldn't bat an eye, right?"  
"Sure I would. But if I didn't know better. I would say the bat struck you over the head more than once."  
"Ha-ha. So when are Ginge and Lefty coming back to London?"  
Kenny was taken off guard for a bit, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about them. I got a letter from them last week saying they would be here sometime this week. I wonder what's taking them so long?"  
Stephen smiled, "If I know Ginge, he probably found a 'bird' and had Lefty come here on his own."  
Kenny chuckled at the thought, "After what happened with Joy? I would like to think that he learned his lesson after that one."  
"Well, he has both Lefty and Chris to help him out in a jam. Not to mention the rest of the motorcycle gang they're with."  
Kenny agreed, "You're right about that. Well, what have we here?"  
Stephen looked to what had stolen his friends attention. Kenny pointed to the other end of the walkway they were on. A hot dog vendor, dressed all in white was busily serving laughing kids and harried parents. They walked the remaining distance in silence. As they got closer, the pleasant aroma of cooked beef, mustard, ketchup and various other goodies wafted into their nostrils. Kenny made sure that the vendor put plenty of mustard and ketchup on his dog. He bit into and promptly made a huge splattering on his new shirt. The ketchup slowly moving down toward his pants. Stephen automatically gave him a napkin.  
"If it doesn't get all over the place, it doesn't belong in your face," Kenny said smiling.  
Stephen gave his friend an odd look, "Another one of your mothers sayings?"  
"Of course."  
"Well, I don't think I'll be hearing that saying on any hot dog commercial anytime soon," he said.  
A muffled voice that was full of food talked to Stephen, "Making fun of my mum's sayings are you?"  
"No. Just you messy boy. And I will tell you mother about your atrocious dining manners."  
Stephen chuckled out loud as another good drip of ketchup dropped onto his friends shirt.  
They walked ahead some more, passing a maintenance man who worked for the zoo. Stephen had barely made eye contact when he could've sworn that the man gave him a nasty smirk.  
Now what was that all about? he thought. He looked back behind him to notice that now both the maintenance man and the hot dog vendor were staring at them. Almost like they were under a hypnotic spell. He made Kenny jump as he pushed him a little to walk faster. This was getting just a bit too creepy for him. But he couldn't seem to get away from the faces. They were all staring at him now. The business man with the crazed look in his eyes. The little old lady, baring infected teeth in a nasty grin.  
At that moment, he heard a familiar woman's voice, singing a song that he was all too familiar with. Following the siren-like melody, Stephen continued to walk towards a mother and her son. As he closed the distance, he was watching as she turned around towards him. Stephen was stuck dead in his tracks as the woman whom he was looking at was none other then his own mother! He took a quick glance at the wiggling child and saw that the youngster was wearing his face. But what shocked him even more was what his younger self was doing. The innocent looking child of about five years, attempting to break his own fingers. Hearing the sickening snaps and cracks. And his mother was helping him?!  
{Hello son. How do I hate thee?}  
Stephen shook his head in horror, trying to get the image out of his mind. Forgetting Kenny, he started to run. As fast as his legs would carry him. It was only the training that he had from John that he didn't immediately jaunt to the lab in front of everybody. He ran around a building and pressed his back against the corner. Squeezing his eyes shut. But the image wouldn't go away. His mother had been trying to kill a younger version of himself. Where was this all coming from?  
Was it because he felt that he caused his parents to retreat from one another? Things really hadn't been the same since he broke out. But that should've been no reason for him to start hallucinating!  
A hand came from behind to grasp his shoulder and Stephen let out a yelp.  
"Whats wrong with you?" Kenny demanded.  
"What's wrong?"  
Stephen couldn't believe that he didn't see any of the horrific activities he just saw. He grabbed Kenny by the shoulder and forced him around to look at where they had just come from. Telling him to see what he saw.  
"Okay. If you really want to know. I see a lot of people enjoying a nice quiet day at the zoo. Not running around like a mad man, knocking people down."  
Stephen looked around. Everything was perfectly normal. Although he did notice an old gentleman wearing a tweed cap yelling every kind of profanity at him for running him over. Stephen looked sheepishly back at Kenny, who had a concerned look for him.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah," he lied, "lack of sleep I guess. Come on, lets go."  
An embarrassed Stephen sauntered off in the direction of Regents College. Kenny catching up to him. As they walked in silence Kenny noticed the many different emotions going across his friends face. He knew that he was having trouble at home with his parents. Their marital difficulties seemed to be affecting Stephen in some ways. Well, maybe what he had to say would change that.  
"Stephen, you know that I want them to make me the Ambassador for Earth right?"  
Stephen let out an affirmative sound. Still deep in thought over what had happened a couple minutes ago.  
Kenny continued, "Well, if that does happen, I want you to come with me."  
Stephen stopped dead in his tracks and purposely looked at his friend in the eyes.  
"You want me to go up to the Trig with you?"  
Kenny nodded his head.  
Stephen would have to think about that one for awhile. Although with the way things were happening at home, maybe it would be good if he left for awhile.  
"I'll think about it Kenny."  
***  
John was busy looking at the broken crystal vase that used to have been his mothers. His hands were on either side of the pieces. He took a deep breath and concentrated once again. Staring at it intensely. Trying to see the individual pieces in his mind. Trying to reach the aura of the vase, to connect each broken part and assemble it back together. Slowly. Ever so slowly, a piece would levitate by itself and find its proper mate. John concentrated harder, sweat slowly running away from his forehead. As suddenly as it was broken, it reappeared whole again. John relaxed, the tension immediately going away from his brow. He looked up.  
"How was that Tim?"  
'Excellent John. As we both suspected. The Tomorrow People are capable of returning an object to its former state.'  
John released a harsh breath, "But not as good as Warren. Apparently he did it without even thinking about it. Much less having his hands on it."  
'Don't become discouraged. There is still much you are learning about your abilities. This advanced form of pyskokinesis will take some practice.'  
John noticed a slight tenseness in Tims voice. Even though he was only a biotronic computer. Tim was still able to convey his feelings to them. And John knew that something was bothering him.  
"What's wrong Tim?"  
Tim remained silent for awhile. As if searching for the words to say.  
'I am a bit distressed that the Federation would keep certain files away from us.'  
"Well, that's probably because we don't have an ambassador yet. I'm sure we'll have everything we need once we send someone up there."  
'I am sure you're right John. Still, certain files that I feel would help Warren immensely are missing. And I'm afraid if we don't get them very soon, we could all suffer for it.'  
John paused in his thoughts. He could've sworn that Tim was scared. But of what?  
"You're not afraid that Warren would go a completely different path do you Tim?"  
Tim put careful consideration into his next words, 'I'm afraid that Warren might not be able to handle the added augmented areas of his powers. And it does not help to know that the gene that reduces our violent and destructive tendencies is literally phasing out from him. Even I am at a loss to explain that particular defect. It is why I wanted him to refrain from using his abilities until the Federation envoy arrives.'  
"Well, I will admit that he does get hot-tempered sometimes. But is that any reason to not trust him?"  
'No John. But having extreme power such as his and the lack of substantial control could cause him to act in ways that would not be normal. Unchecked power can have disastrous effects on people.'  
John nodded his head thoughtfully, "Yes. I can see what you mean Tim. But I wouldn't worry."  
A thought suddenly came into John's mind, "And the graphs you showed us of Ms. Sterlings neuron patterns were very similar to Warren's. She seemed fairly normal."  
'I hope you're right John.'  
"Of course I am," he responded.  
John proceeded to resume his experiments with another broken object. He was very concerned for his friend. The mention of the young Federation agent made him hope that when the emissaries did arrive, they would bring the tough young woman along. He had a feeling they would need her help. As he set the broken pieces of a bottle on top of the table, he wondered what she was doing at this time.  
INTERLUDE  
Kim Sterling growled in agitation as the wrench she was using to tighten a necessary bolt to her hyperdrive refused to budge. For the past two days after her runner involuntarily came out from hyperspace, she had been working on fixing the malfunctioning piece of junk. She had a feeling something had happened to it just before she jumped into the relative safety of hyperspace. It was apparent that one of the Sorsons had managed to get a lucky shot. It took her two days just to come up with the makeshift parts she would need to fix the machine. Unfortunately that also meant using her powers to the extreme, which in turn caused her to take a certain amount of rest in between to recuperate.  
Now for the most important piece of all, she thought.  
Kim considered it quite ironic that the only way to keep the expensive hyperdrive from falling apart on her when she used it next was to insert one of her cheap bobby-pins into a particular part of the temperamental equipment. With that done, the only thing she could do now was start it up.  
She jaunted into the semi-warm cockpit and initiated a sequence, composed of certain levers, monitors and a lot of praying. She almost squealed in delight when she heard the familiar and comforting hum immenating from behind. The hyperdrive was fixed, but at what a price. And even now she didn't know how long it would last. Prepping the runner for automatic pilot, she began readying herself for a meditative healing trance. If the hyperdrive held out, she could be back to Earth within 24 of her hours.  
As she drifted into a comforting sleep about the only thing that really worried her was the fact that she would still be substantially weak when she got back to Earth. And with Warren coming close to his metamorphosis, if he hadn't gotten there by now, things could definitely get dangerously serious.  
The runner shuddered a bit as it finally jumped into hyperspace.  
End of INTERLUDE  
Warren was starting to become exasperated with this mental tennis match. For most of the morning now, Carol and her father had argued back and forth about anything from her powers to the upcoming ambassadorialship. Twice already, they had gone in their private rooms to fume and rant about each others stubbornness. Neither was yielding or wanting to negotiate anything. Do they always change rooms whenever they argue? Its like a round from boxing with these two, he thought.  
"Do you want another crumpet, Warren?"  
"Ummm, no thank you Mrs. Hathaway."  
Warren thought some semi-evil thoughts about force feeding some of those crumpets to her. She was nice and all but she really had to take it easy with those things.  
The sound of heavy footsteps from the stairs got Warren's attention. Mr. Charles Hathaway had a stern and annoyed look on his face. He even went so far as to give him a disdainful look, before stalking off into the kitchen. Some seconds later he heard the sounds of an argument. He seems to be a lot more on edge then what Carol had led on. Weird. Warren thought.  
***  
Damian was enjoying himself immensely. It had been quite awhile since he had flexed his mental powers like this. He would forget how much the sensation of manipulating people minds was. It was such an easy thing causing this Hathaway to literally renounce his daughter. Not that he actually had to do much. Hathaway's worry and paranoia about his daughter and her friends had always been there. He just heightened it to such a degree that he would start to think that way about his whole family. Thus keeping Carol out of their good graces and in effect, keeping her close to that lab they talked about. More of a chance to finish them off in a single strike when the time came. Damian also had a side plan that he had been working on when he augmented Hathaway's paranoia. It just would be a question of whether Warren would use it. He cocked his head, like a dog listening to something that only his sensitive ears could hear. Looked like it was time to check on this Stephen and Kenny.  
***  
The objects of Damians interest were starting to panic a little now. It had been awhile since Kenny had asked Stephen about joining him at the Trig and then a bunch of people just started to come after them, yelling incoherently. The assorted mass of people were still coming after them and they had yet to be able to jaunt or contact anybody telepathically. All they could do was telekinetically throw stuff in the mobs way. Not to hurt anybody, but to slow them down. Kenny had tried to tell Stephen a couple things, but Stephen seemed particularly more terrified. Kenny had suspected that whatever it was that was affecting the people, had affected Stephen as well. A little bit too good, thought Kenny.  
He decided to give John or Carol another telepathic call for help.  
[John! Can you hear me?!]  
[Blast Kenny! Are you trying to explode my eardrums? We may be telepathic but I'm sure half of England heard you yelling!]  
Kenny told Stephen that he got a hold of John. Now to hope that the communication would stay.  
[John. There's a bunch of people chasing us and we've lost our ability to jaunt!]  
[What? How? Where are you?]  
[We're in Regents Park! Hurry John!] a terrified Stephen yelled.  
John went over to the jaunting pad. He then suddenly had a thought and stepped back down to open a drawer. A fully charged stun gun sat there, waiting for him. He grabbed it and went back to the pad.  
"Can you get a fix on them Tim?"  
'They are nearing Chesters Road. Hurry John. I don't know what's causing all the commotion but Stephen sounded very terrified.'  
"I know Tim. I felt it."  
With that, John jaunted to their position.  
***  
Carol sat on the couch, hugging her mother.  
"I can't understand why father would be so admantant about all this. It's not like him."  
Mrs. Hathaway just hugged her daughter to her body. She knew her husband could be a stick in the mud about many things. But he had seemed to be taking this all a bit too far. It was like his paranoia about Carol's powers had made him snap.  
"You want me to talk to him?"  
Carol looked up to see Warren standing, getting ready to head to the kitchen door. He seemed to have an odd, but determined look on his face.  
She shrugged, "I really don't know what that will do."  
But knowing that she was running out of options, she nodded her head reluctantly. Warren immediately walked into the kitchen. Mr. Hathaway was sitting at the table, eating a crumpet, mumbling to himself about his family and what danger Carol had put them in.  
"Mr. Hathaway."  
The voice that responded back was one of white hot anger, "Get out! Get out you freak! You and your kind have stolen my daughter. You may have her but you'll never have the rest of my family. Never!"  
Warren was taken aback by Mr. Hathaway's sudden aggression. He knew that he could be stern and hard. But that was only because he loved his children. But the person that was here in this kitchen now, he was literally ranting and acting completely irrational.  
Mr. Hathaway suddenly got up and crossed the room to Warren. In no uncertain terms he struck at him with the back of his hand. Warren staggered back in shock, not believing that he actually was hit by the man. Mr. Hathaway was readying his next assault, bringing his hand down to smack him across the face again. But it was not the sound of a hand slap across the face, rather it was the unmistakable sound of a hand being blocked. Loudly and decisively. Warren, in no unmistakable terms concentrated on keeping Mr. Hathaway at bay. Not letting him move at all. Effectively keeping him paralyzed.  
"Now, Mr. Charles Hathaway. This is what you're going to tell Carol and your family."  
Warren looked directly into Hathaway's eyes and reached unmistakably into his mind. Mr. Hathaway silently screamed.  
***  
John, Stephen and Kenny were at Triton Square, just across from the Thames TV broadcasting station. When John had jaunted to where the frightened boys were, there had been a good sized mob of at least twenty people chasing them. When he tried to have them jaunt out, his powers were also gone. Except for telepathy. It was hard enough to talk and run at the same time and they had been mind talking to each other ever since.  
[Let's try and find an unlocked door!] Kenny said.  
[I can't find one.] a frightened Stephen replied.  
A calm John interrupted their thoughts, [Hold on you two. Let me try out something.]  
The distressed duo came up behind John as he attempted to unlock the door using his telekinesis. Thankfully he was able to and a relived Stephen practically ran him over trying to get into the building. As soon as Kenny bolted inside, they immediately shut the door. Locking it with the three bolts, effectively keeping the crazed people from coming in.  
John put his ear to the door. Waiting for the loud mob to come within earshot. He tried calling out to Tim again but got no answer. He couldn't make sense of this. He felt that he still had his powers but that for some unfathomable reason, he couldn't access them. It was like he was cut off from using them. A thought then occurred to him and he turned around to face his tired and breathless friends.  
"Did one of you accidentally jaunt in front of some people? Scaring the heck out of them?"  
"No. We didn't do anything. All we were doing was walking along and they just started to attack us!" exclaimed Kenny.  
John didn't seem convinced, "Are you sure? None of you used telekinesis or anything?"  
Kenny seemed to take offense at what John had said, "John, I haven't jumped off a bridge jaunting in front of anybody for quiet a few months now. Why are you blaming us?"  
"I'm not blaming any of you. But this had to come from somewhere." But where? he thought.  
Stephen leaned against the door. The sounds of a maddened mob was fast approaching. His eyes widened.  
"I think they're coming."  
[Everybody! Quiet! Don't talk outloud.] pathed John.  
The silence was encompassing as the trio stood in the darkened hallway, listening to the sounds of the mob getting louder and louder. Suddenly a sharp banging on the door literally made them jump out of their pants.  
John made the suggestion of going further inside the building. As they started to go ever deeper into the complex, Kenny unkindly began comparing their situation to that American movie, 'Night of the Living Dead.' ***  
Mrs. Hathaway and Carol had been sitting on the couch, discussing the upcoming ambassadorialship to the Galactic Federation. Mrs. Hathaway could tell that Carol seemed to have a keen interest in wanting to go, but wouldn't say anything out loud about it. Her family was more important at this time. She glanced at her watch and found her eyes wandering back toward the kitchen door again. It seemed like such a good idea to let Warren go in and have a talk with Charles. But aside from some yelling from Charles at the beginning, all seemed quiet. A bit too quiet. As she was about to get up from the couch, the door suddenly flew open to reveal a smiling Charles and Warren.  
Mr. Hathaway's eyes settled on his daughter, "My dearest Carol. Please forgive me. I should never have blamed you for all that had happened since Jennifer's kidnapping. I was foolish. My fear kept me from seeing that all you have are the best intentions for us."  
Carol's eyes were as wide as saucer plates. It was extraordinary enough when her father apologized for something. It was another thing entirely when he would let them in on the feelings he was experiencing. She eyed Warren and sent him a telepathic inquiry.  
[What did you say to him?]  
[I showed him the error of his ways.] he cryptically replied.  
Before any more protests could be raised, Mr. Hathaway gathered his wife and daughter in his protective arms and gave them a loving embrace. As Carol gave in to her fathers love for her, she couldn't help but notice the troubled look that had spread across Warrens face.  
***  
Damian, convinced that his job was done here at the Hathaway residence prepared to go to see how his terrified trio were holding out. He didn't have much time for his plan. He foresaw a long night ahead of him. It would be close. The Federation would be sending some of its emissaries to Earth tomorrow. He jaunted, intent on initializing one of the last phases of his plan.  
***  
It was unreal. John, Kenny and Stephen were doing everything in their power to keep the attacking mob at bay. But they were coming from everywhere! The doors. The windows. Even the ceiling! It was complete madness. John had tried getting a telepathic message out to Carol and Warren. Even Tim. But no one was responding. And they were running out of options fast. They had been continually going in an upward way, toward the roof of the building. If they had to get on top and not be able to jaunt...  
The telepathic trio rounded the corner into a blinding white light. A light they could look into without burning their eyes. For just a split second, John could've sworn he saw a figure inside of it. Gesturing and coaxing them. Bading them in. Then, just as suddenly, the light disappeared. Stephen was the first to notice his long-range telepathy had returned.  
[Tim! Can you hear us?]  
'I can hear you Stephen. Where are you?'  
[We're at the Thames TV building. Can you jaunt us out of here?]  
'I am sorry Stephen. For some reason, I am unable to lock onto you position. I shall call Carol and Warren. Hang on.'  
***  
Warren was sitting outside of the Hathaway house, trying to figure out exactly what he had done to Mr. Hathaway. But before he could discuss with himself the moral implications of his actions, Carol appeared.  
"Have you heard John and Tim?"  
"No. I'm not supposed to be using any type of long-range telepathy at all Carol. You know that."  
A puzzled look surfaced across Carol's face, "I thought you might've heard them earlier somehow. They need help. They're in trouble. Tim said he'll boost your teleportation signal so you shouldn't have to use your powers too much."  
Warren acknowledged this as he got up.  
Something warm and soft suddenly touched his lips. He looked in surprise at Carol.  
"I don't know what you said to my father to turn him around, but thank you. And I say that for my family as well. You're a good friend Warren."  
Warren could only manage a lukewarm smile at the thought of what he had done to Mr. Hathaway. It was pasted on his face as he jaunted from the porch.  
***  
Damian couldn't have been more overjoyed. As soon as Warren had jaunted to the Thames building and had opened up more to his abilities to find his friends, he had caught a stray thought about his relationship with Carol. It looked like he had found what was extremely important to him after all. A slight change in his plans wouldn't hurt any. He looked at his chrono, it was nearing the time. He wasn't worried about what would happen to these Tomorrow People and the mob that was chasing them. Warren would handle that. Just as he had handled the Hathaway male. Which pleased him even moreso because he didn't have to do anything.  
***  
Warren and Carol had materialized in front of the Thames TV building. They had their stun weapons in hand. Their eyes went wide as they saw a crazed mob of at least 30 people trying to get into the building.  
"Why are they doing this?"  
Warren could only shake his head in confusion.  
"Call out to John. Find out where they are."  
Carol nodded.  
[John. Where are you? Are you in the building with Kenny and Stephen?]  
Silence.  
Carol started to become excited, [John. Kenny. Stephen. Please answer me! Where are you?]  
Still no answer.  
Warren made an observation about their abilities, "Well, I can hear you. You said that Tim told you that they were having some problems with their powers. Maybe they can receive but can't send out."  
Carol looked directly at Warren, [Can you hear me?]  
[Yes. And since you're so close, its not giving me any headaches. Yet. Or maybe I'm just getting used to it.]  
Carol looked thoughtful, "How are we going to get past that mob? It's like they're trying to tear up the place."  
"Like this."  
Before Carol could protest, Warren took out his stun gun and immediately started firing on the unsuspecting mob. People started to drop as they were overcome by the effects of the gun's power. For some reason, Carol attempted to take the stun gun away from him. Warren looked back at her in confusion.  
"What are you doing?" Carol demanded.  
Warren shot back, "Just what do you think you're doing? I'm trying to find out if our friends are in there. What do you think we were going to do? Try to disperse that crowd with harsh language or a plea to stop?"  
Carol looked apologetic, "I'm sorry Warren. I just try not to use the stun gun unless I really have to."  
Warren forrowed his brow, "Well, it's not like its going to hurt them. The worse they'll have is a headache. Now lets stop all this fussing and see if John and the others are in there."  
Carol agreed and together, they hastened toward the building.  
John, Kenny and Stephen were at their wits end. At first it didn't seem too bad with the stun gun that John had brought back from the lab. But then one of the crazed people were able to snatch it up from him when Stephen bumped into him. They were steadily and surely going up to the roof. What they would do afterwards, if they hadn't gotten their powers back by then, would be anybody's guess.  
Carol and Warren slowly went up the stairs. It was unnaturally quiet inside the building. But taking no chances, they had their stun guns drawn. A sudden noise from up above got their attention. Warren kept Carol back as he looked up cautiously up the stairs.  
"You have your jaunting abilities still?"  
"I'm sure I do. But what are you going to do?"  
"Hit em from behind. John and the others can't hold out for too long if they're forced on the roof. And who knows how many more of them are up there. I'll try and take out as many as I can. Take my stun gun. You'll probably need more than one."  
"Be careful."  
Warren told her the same as she jaunted out. He took the steps two at a time. He was still confused about what he had done to Mr. Hathaway and now seemed as good a time as any to vent out his frustrations. Even if it was on people he didn't even know.  
Carol jaunted just in time to see John, Kenny and Stephen being forced back to the edge of the roof. She called out John's name and threw the extra stun gun towards him. He caught it and started shooting at the assorted mass. This went on for a good couple minutes, but eventually everybody was knocked out. Finally they were able to relax and figure out what was going on. Carol came up to them.  
"What's going on? Why were those people chasing you?"  
John countered with a question of his own, "I think the real question is why we lost the use of certain powers that we had. I feel like I can jaunt again."  
With that he materialized to the other end of the roof.  
Carol was confused, "But you couldn't jaunt before? Why?"  
"We don't know. There were times when we had our powers, and then only certain of our powers would go away," replied Stephen.  
"Well, I say we jaunt back to the lab and get to the bottom of this," a determined John said.  
"Wait, we have to help Warren," replied Carol.  
"I'm here."  
A tired and disheveled Warren came onto the roof. Looking none the worse for wear and holding the stun gun that was taken from John a little bit ago. Carol immediately came to his aid. Looking concerned for the cuts over his eye.  
"What happened?" she cried out.  
Warren shook his head, "I'll explain when we get back to the lab. Everybody all right up here?"  
"I'll be fine once we figure out what happened," said Stephen.  
"Well, lets not waste any time. Let's get back to the lab before any more strange things happen." John said.  
***  
Unfortunately, once they got back to the lab, no answers would be forthcoming. Tim was at a loss to explain why they could only use certain of their abilities. Although Kenny did come up with a reasonable explanation regarding their time on the Frakth ship a couple weeks ago. Possibly some side effect that they were just now experiencing. It seemed to be as logical an explanation as any. For now.  
John, for the immediate future, wasn't too concerned about it. The Federation envoy was due to come here tomorrow sometime and all their questions would be answered. Particularly about Warren. When Carol had told him about how he was able to convince her father to let Carol associate with her friends, he had congratulated him. But Warren instead just shrugged, saying he had to do what he thought was right, and then left the lab. Carol had seemed upset but before she could go after him, John stopped her. He assured her that he would have a good talk with him and that she should concentrate on getting back into her family's good graces.  
As soon as she jaunted, Stephen and Kenny came out from the darkroom. Stephen seemed particularly annoyed at his friend. He ignored John's inquires and stepped on the jaunting pad and left. Kenny went to sit down on a chair. John could've sworn he was actually pouting. Well, he is still a child after all, he thought.  
"Kenny, did you and Stephen have an argument?"  
"I suppose. I only asked him if he wanted to come with me when I became an ambassador to Earth. He told me he would think about."  
"So what's the problem?"  
"Nothing John. Nothing at all. I just thought he would jump at the chance. Especially since things aren't going too well with his parents and all."  
John conceded that Kenny did have a point. But it also didn't seem to make sense that Stephen would use the Galactic Trig as a way to runaway from his problems. Kenny didn't seem to realize that though. All he wanted was a very good friend to accompany him and do the things he liked to do.  
"I'm sure he'll give you an answer soon. Just give him a little time."  
Kenny appreciated the sympathetic ear and went to the jaunting pad.  
"You going to talk to Warren?"  
"I might. Why?"  
Kenny shrugged, "He seemed to have quite a bit on his mind that's all. Like he's extremely worried about something."  
"We all are Kenny. Warren just seems to have a way to show it more. I'll speak to him."  
Okay. Good night then. Good night Tim."  
They both bid Kenny a good night as he jaunted out the lab.  
John looked up at Tim, "Can you find Warren, Tim?"  
'He is still wearing the jaunting belt that Carol gave him. He is walking along the Thames River.'  
"Jaunt me near to him please."  
'Certainly John.'  
***  
Warren was walking along the banks of Thames River. Enjoying the evening dusk, with the skies awash in red and orange colors and light cloud cover. Warren stopped to pick up a rock laying near the shoreline. John watched as his friend turned the rock over and over, as if contemplating something. He then tossed it into the water making it skip five times before it sunk to the bottom. John was noticing an unnatural subdueness about his friend. He noticed that Warren had been that way for most of the evening. Particularly when the talk he had with Mr. Hathaway was mentioned. Warren hadn't told him what he said, but from what he could make out, he could tell that it concerned him a little.  
He's not the only one, John thought to himself.  
Warren's abilities of late had become so unstable that he was forced to discontinue his use of his powers. At least until the Federation envoys arrived on Earth sometime tomorrow. Warren had been exhibiting signs of becoming the most powerful telepath to date. Even displaying some abilities that none of the other Tomorrow People had. Or at least non that they could yet do without many practice sessions. But all the increased power seemed to be taking a toll on Warren himself. He had become increasingly aggressive and hostile. A trait that was all but nil with the rest of the Tomorrow People. And the headaches that he had been getting, particularly for the past couple of weeks, suggested that there was more to come with all this. Tim even went so far as to suggest that Warren was changing into a completely different kind of telepath.  
"How are you feeling?" asked John.  
He was surprised by an immediate answer.  
"Well, I guess all I can say is I'm hanging in there."  
They continued to walk in silence. Stopping occasionally to watch a couple speedboats jet off down the river. This is like pulling teeth. I wish he would say something about all this. As if hearing his thoughts, Warren turned around to face John.  
"John, you have to promise me something. And I don't want to hear any excuses. If I become something that's very dangerous, I want you to decommission me."  
Before John could protest, Warren went on, "Look at this situation from a leadership point of view. You're responsible for the future of a new emerging race, that will someday help mankind. From your view point, I could be a threat to all of that. We don't need a rogue telepath sabotaging our future efforts."  
John, as anticipated responded most unfavorably to the suggestion, "Warren, you're talking nonsense and putting this way out of proportion. Besides, I couldn't do it even if I wanted to. We can't kill. Even in self-defense. The Federation will be here tomorrow and I'm very positive that they'll be able to help you. Particularly if Ms. Sterling should arrive."  
Sour thoughts of Ms. Kim Sterling came across Warren's mind.  
"Well, if I felt I was like Ms. Sterling, then I wouldn't worry. But John, look at me. I've noticed some changes that have happened inside of me. And don't tell me you haven't seen them as well. Ever since I've gotten these abilities, its made me so unbalanced. Doesn't help that whatever Tim said before about that inhibition gene deteriorating and the fact that there are times when I'm reacting to a situation instead of thinking it out. I know beforehand, I've been headstrong and physical. But of late, it's been accompanied by a darkness from within, that I didn't know I had. Even during my times on the street, I was never this...frightening. Emotionless. It's like its feeding off an anger I didn't know I had."  
"I won't let you down Warren. I know about as much as Tim does about how our abilities effects us. We will find out what's going on. Besides, I've seen how angry you can get, and I haven't runaway yet. And I've seen your worse, if you remember."  
Warren had remembered. How could he forget. It was back in 65' when it happened. Young Warren had received the news that his parents were killed in a plane crash. All he could do was run. Run as fast as he could. He didn't know how long it had been since he had started out on the emotional marathon but he had found himself in an abandoned building that him and John had found some time ago. It was also here that John had found him, after hearing the news himself. Warren too busy beating himself to even notice that his best friend had found him. He had been using everything he had known from his martial arts training and was breaking everything that wasn't nailed down. He hadn't cared that his small knuckles were bleeding or that he was yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs at a merciless God. He didn't care if he was struck down by a bolt from the blue and died on the spot. He was hurting and angry that his parents wouldn't be there for him anymore.  
"However did you get the nerve to come in that building anyway. You must've seen how I looked. Didn't you?"  
John had a sincere look on his face when he answered, "Yes. And I will admit, you scared the bloody heck out of me. I heard your frustrated howls from half a block away from the building. For a second, I thought it was a wild dog. When I knew it was you, I just went to a corner and waited. I was with you as you cursed and screamed, yelled and hit everything and anything that was in your way. It was at least thirty minutes before I could even think about calling to you."  
"I must've been quite a sight," Warren said half-jokingly.  
John looked out at the sunset, as if watching the past reveal itself to him again, "The doctor at the hospital said you had scratches and bruises mostly on your legs and arms. You also broke your right hand in three places, which I suspected came about when you tried to punch through that concrete column."  
Warren had an almost embarrassed smile on his face, "Well, when you lose the people you love the most. You do some pretty intense things."  
"Yes. I guess we all do."  
Warren skipped another rock along the surface of the water.  
"Once the Federation emissaries get here, all our questions will be answered. Everything will work out just fine."  
Warren looked directly at his friend.  
"I hope you're right John."  
They both gazed off into the sunset. Taking in its glorious colors. 

 

Epilogue  
Damian's project was almost complete. All that awaited now were his deliverers. The pieces that would work on this long awaited 'machine.' At that moment, a loud knock came from the doors below. Damian smiled. At last. Within twelve hours, he would embark on a journey through time that would at long last bring about the real victors, and put an end to the Galactic Federation. The banging on the door increased as Damian got closer. The stories and legends that were passed down to him by different people had at long last come to fruitation. The supposed prophesies would finally come to pass. He let out a telepathic suggestion as he neared the door. The incessant banging finally ceased. As he put his hand on the knob, he gazed one final time at his work. Satisfied, he turned his attention to his visitors. As he opened the door, it revealed a trio of very wet humans, who hastily came inside. As Damian shut the door, he took in his visitors.  
"All is in place. Are you ready to give up your lives for a greater glory?"  
"Yes master," replied Kenny.  
"Yes milord," replied Stephen.  
Damian eyed the last one person on the left of Stephen.  
"We are here as your servants."  
Damian couldn't help but give him a cold and emotionless smile.  
"Of course you are, John." 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
